Starflight: The Warrior Named For Her Ancestors
by CrescentKyuubi
Summary: This story begins when an abandoned kit is found on the side of the Thunderpath by a ThunderClan patrol. It continues as the kit grows into an apprentice, fighting for her adoptive Clan. But what lays in store for this now-ThunderClan cat?
1. Prologue

_**Kit: I do not own 'Warriors'!!!!! If I did, Spottedleaf would still be alive, SkyClan would still be with the others, and Leafpool and Crowfeather would have run away together!!!!!**_

_**Also, any similarities to any other fanfics are not intentional, so please don't be hatin'!!!!**_

* * *

_**Allegiances**_

_**ThunderClan**_

_Leader:__ Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt_

_Deputy:__ Graystripe- long-haired gray tom_

_Medicine Cat:__ Cinderpelt- dark gray she-cat_

_Apprentice: Leafpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws_

_Warriors:__ (toms and she-cats without kits)_

_Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat_

_Apprentice: Spiderpaw- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes_

_Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom_

_Apprentice: Squirrelpaw- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

_Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat_

_Apprentice: Sorrelpaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes_

_Cloudtail- long-haired white tom_

_Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom_

_Apprentice: Whitepaw- white she-cat with green eyes_

_Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom_

_Apprentice: Shrewpaw- small dark brown tom with amber eyes_

_Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches_

_Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes_

_Apprentice: Adderpaw- light brown she-cat with a white chest, tail tip, and back paws, and amber eyes ((O.C.!!!!!!))_

_Rainwhisker- dark gray tom with blue eyes_

_Sootfur- lighter gray tom with amber eyes_

_Queens:__ (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)_

_Goldenflower- pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen_

_Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes_

_Elders:__ (former warriors and queens, now retired)_

_Frostfur- beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes_

_Dappletail- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan_

_Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat_

_Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing eyesight_

_**ShadowClan**_

_Leader:__ Blackstar- large white tom with huge black paws_

_Deputy:__ Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat_

_Medicine Cat:__ Littlecloud- very small tabby tom_

_Warriors:__ Oakfur- small brown tom_

_Apprentice: Smokepaw_

_Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes_

_Cedarheart- dark gray tom_

_Rowanclaw- ginger tom_

_Apprentice: Talonpaw_

_Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat_

_Elders:__ Runningnose- small gray-and-white tom, formerly medicine cat_

_**WindClan**_

_**Leader:**__** Tallstar- elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail**_

_**Deputy:**__** Mudclaw- mottled dark brown tom**_

_**Apprentice: Crowpaw- dark smoky gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes**_

_**Medicine Cat:**__** Barkface- short-tailed brown tom**_

_**Warriors:**__** Onewhisker- brown tabby tom**_

_**Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom**_

_**Tornear- tabby tom**_

_**Whitetail- small white she-cat**_

_**Elders:**__** Morningflower- tortoiseshell she-cat**_

_**RiverClan**_

_Leader:__ Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat_

_Deputy:__ Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes_

_Medicine Cat:__ Mudfur- long-haired light brown tom_

_Apprentice: Mothwhing- beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

_Warriors:__ Blackclaw- smoky black tom_

_Heavystep- thickset tabby tom_

_Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes_

_Feathertail- light gray she-cat with blue eyes_

_Hawkfrost- broad-shouldered dark brown tom_

_Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat_

_Queens:__ Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat_

_Elders:__ Shadepelt- very dark gray she-cat_

_Loudbelly- dark brown tom_

_**Cats Outside Clans**_

_Barley- black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest_

_Ravenpaw- sleek black cat that lives on the farm with Barley_

_Purdy- elderly tabby tom that lives in woods near the sea_

_**Prologue**_

The dawn patrol rushed back into the camp, Cloudtail at the head and Brackenfur at the heels. The white tom yowled, "Cinderpelt!" The ThunderClan deputy, Graystripe, rushed over to them, with their leader Firestar right behind him. The ginger tom spoke first, "Cloudtail, what's the rush? And why do you need Cinderpelt? Did something happen while you were out?" He nodded furiously, but seemed to have run out of breath and didn't specify what.

Hearing her name called, the medicine cat, Cinderpelt, quickly trotted out of her cave, her apprentice Leafpaw right behind her. She asked, "What's the matter Cloudtail?"

It was another warrior from the patrol, Rainwhisker, who answered. "We found an abandoned kit by the Thunderpath, a small she-cat. She needs your help Cinderpelt!!!" Everyone's eyes widened, and Cinderpelt automatically mewed, "Take me to her. Leafpaw, stay here and prepare some herbs- whatever you think this kit might need." The light brown tabby she-cat nodded, her amber eyes still wide with shock, and hastily ran back into the medicine cat's den.

Cinderpelt then limped rapidly past the dawn patrol warriors, snapping loudly as she passed the three toms, "Hurry up! It's the middle of leaf-bare, and snowing! That kit won't last long in this weather!" The three warriors nodded, running after her. Once they reached the forest Cloudtail earnestly mewed, "We left Thornclaw and Shrewpaw back there to guard it. Unless they've moved, they should still be by the Thunderpath."

The medicine cat nodded, keeping silent. She followed the warriors as they led the way through the forest and to the scene with the kit. Finally, after making their ways through piles of snow and dead leaves, the four cats made it to the Thunderpath.

As Cloudtail had said, there was Thornclaw, a young golden brown tom, and his small brown apprentice Shrewpaw, both huddled around a small, unmoving lump. Shrewpaw, who was swiftly licking the kit's thin fur, glanced up for a moment. Noticing Cinderpelt and the rest of them, he urgently meowed, "Thornclaw, they're back with Cinderpelt!"

The golden warrior looked up from the kit, his amber eyes wide with relief. "Thank StarClan, you're here!" Then he gently lifted the kit by the scruff of its neck, setting it before Cinderpelt. "We've kept her warm as best we could. Is there anything you can do Cinderpelt?"

The kit's fur was jet black, except for her two front paws, which were pure white. The she-cat bent her head down and sniffed the kit's dark black flank, and almost instantly pulled away; she smelled heavily of rotting crow-food and swamp. There were cuts and scratches all over the kit's body, many of them smelling of infection.

She then sighed in relief; the tiny kit was still breathing, just barely clinging to life. Cinderpelt softly laid her tail on its side, but immediately drew it back; this kit was burning up!

With another flick of her tail, Cinderpelt looked back up and mewed urgently, "We need to get her back to the camp; if she stays out here for much longer, she will die before I can treat her." Thornclaw nodded, and then picked the kit up again. His amber eyes were set and determined.

Cinderpelt smiled inwardly at the young warrior's resolve. She turned to Cloudtail and mewed, "Lead the way Cloudtail." The white warrior didn't bother to reply; he turned and dashed back into the forest. Brackenfur immediately followed, with Thornclaw and Shrewpaw right behind him. Rainwhisker held back, waiting for Cinderpelt to start running. The dark gray tom asked the smaller she-cat earnestly, his blue eyes wide with concern, "Do you think she's going to make it Cinderpelt?" The she-cat shook her head and rasped, "In that condition, I really don't know. Until we make it back to camp, her life is in StarClan's paws."

* * *

As soon as the five cats reached the camp, Firestar sprinted over to see them. "How's the kit?" His green eyes were bright with worry, and the ginger fur on the back of his neck bristled. The gray medicine cat meowed, "She's in really bad condition. Leafpaw!" She howled for her apprentice, who immediately came rushing over. "Take Thornclaw and the kit into my den and get some feverfew for it. Now!"

The tabby she-cat nodded frantically, and ushered the golden brown warrior into the den. Then Cinderpelt turned back to her leader and meowed, "The kit's about four moons old if I'm not mistaken, and she has open wounds covering her body, many of them infected. And if those hadn't been enough, she has a crazily high fever and with this temperature, wouldn't have lasted much longer if Cloudtail's patrol hadn't found her."

Firestar nodded, and was about to reply when they heard a loud yowl from the camp entrance. "Firestar! I saw Cloudtail and his patrol running back with Cinderpelt! What in the name of StarClan is going on?"

The two cats turned to see Firestar's mate, Sandstorm, padding swiftly over to them, her hunting patrol right behind her. The ginger tom explained, "His patrol found a dying kit by the Thunderpath, and just brought it back." Her light amber eyes widened in shock. "Is it going to be okay?"

At that moment, Leafpaw rushed out of the medicine cat's den and asked earnestly, "Some of the kit's wounds are infected. Should I use-" "Use chervil, not oak leaf. This circumstance is serious enough." Cinderpelt cut her apprentice off, answering Leafpaw's question before she could ask it. The slight tabby nodded obediently, and automatically ran back into the cave.

Then Cinderpelt turned back to Firestar and Sandstorm, mewing seriously, "I'll go help Leafpaw now; she hasn't worked with seriously injured kits before, and will probably need some help." The gray she-cat turned around and followed her apprentice's lead back into the den.

Sandstorm turned to her mate, her eyes wide and troubled. "Do you think the kit will be alright? It _is_ the middle of leaf-bare, and Cinderpelt said that it was in bad condition…" Firestar gently nudged her shoulder. "Cinderpelt will do everything she can to save this kit. We have to trust her." The pale ginger she-cat sighed in agreement.

* * *

Five days later, Firestar awoke to see Cinderpelt rushing into his den, her blue eyes bright with happiness. "Firestar, it's the kit! She's awake!" His green eyes widened, and he leaped to his feet. "I'll go get Sandstorm- and Thornclaw."

The dark ginger tom rushed out of his den underneath the Highrock and into the warriors' den. Making his way to the center and gently nudging his mate awake, Firestar mewed quietly, "Sandstorm, it's me, Firestar." The she-cat blinked sleepily and yawned. "What's the matter?" "The kit – the one Cloudtail's patrol found five days ago – she's woken up." Sandstorm immediately pushed herself up and headed over to Thornclaw.

The golden brown tom had been the most worried of all the cats from the patrol, visiting the injured kit in Cinderpelt's den multiple times every day. When Sandstorm prodded his side with her paw his amber eyes flew open. He jumped to his feet and asked hastily, instinctively unsheathing his claws, "What's wrong?" The pale ginger she-cat's brown eyes twinkled and she reassured the golden tom, "Nothing's wrong Thornclaw, nothing at all. We have good news, actually! The kit's woken up!"

He didn't bother to reply to the senior warrior; Thornclaw dashed out of the den, expertly weaving around the other warriors, and towards Cinderpelt's cave. Firestar stared at the warrior, his green gaze pleased. "He really cares about that kit, doesn't he?" Sandstorm let out a quiet laugh, and took a step closer to her mate. "Let's go check on the kit ourselves."

* * *

The petite kit opened her light blue eyes, and opened her mouth in a small yawn. She curiously turned her head, and looked around the room she was in.

Thornclaw was crouching right beside her. He breathed out softly, "Thank StarClan!" Cinderpelt bent down and licked the kit's black forehead softly, gently mewing, "Good morning, little one. You gave us all quite a scare." She rasped in a quiet voice, "Where am I?" Leafpaw answered, "In ThunderClan's camp, more specifically in the medicine cat's den. I'm Leafpaw." The kit replied, "Hi Leafpaw."

Then the medicine cat introduced herself. "My name is Cinderpelt. I'm ThunderClan's medicine cat, and Leafpaw is my apprentice." She turned to Thornclaw and meowed, "And this is Thornclaw, one of the cats who found you about five days ago."

The kit turned to face Thornclaw, her big blue eyes wide. "Thank you for saving me." He smiled and replied in a purr, "It was no problem, really. You were in trouble; I couldn't just abandon you. Besides, it wasn't just me; there were three other cats on the patrol when we found you, and Cinderpelt and Leafpaw did _much_ more than I _ever_ could."

Cinderpelt then mewed seriously, "Do you know what happened to you?" The kit scrunched up her eyes, trying to remember anything. After a moment, she shook her head. "All I remember is a bright flash of light, and hurting all over. And after that, I remember waking up here." The grey she-cat asked another question. "Do you remember which Clan you were raised in?" The kit cocked her head. "Clan? What's that?"

Thornclaw explained slowly, so that the kit could understand him, "The Clans are the groups of cats that live here in the forest. There are four of them- ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. And of course, our warrior ancestors living in StarClan.

"We," he motioned between himself and the two medicine cats with his tail, "are members of ThunderClan." The small kit nodded silently. Then Thornclaw repeated Cinderpelt's most recent question.

Her reply was a shake of the head- she didn't remember anything about the Clan she was born in. Cinderpelt sighed, and then murmered gently, "That's alright. Do you remember your name?" She scrunched her face up again, and after a minute, she again shook her head in dismay.

At that moment, Firestar and Sandstorm sauntered into the small den side by side. The kit turned to face the two cats, her blue eyes wide with wonder. She mewed quietly, "Who are you?" Firestar and his mate padded over next to the small kit, the ginger-furred tom softly purring, "My name is Firestar. I'm the leader of ThunderClan." Then he flicked his tail to touch Sandstorm's flank and politely introduced her, "And this is my mate Sandstorm." The pale ginger she-cat smiled and meowed gently, "How do you feel, little one?"

The kit blinked slowly and mewed, "My paws hurt a little. My tail, too. But other than that, I feel fine." "That's good." Then, she scrunched up her nose and sneezed cutely, sending tiny shivers down her slight frame, and a small clump of moss flying into the air. All of the other cats smiled and laughed at this, making the kit brighten up and smile herself.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" At sunhigh Firestar howled from the tip of the Highrock, and the cats of ThunderClan immediately began to congregate beneath in the meeting space.

First there was Graystripe, the deputy, and Sandstorm and her tortoiseshell apprentice Sorrelpaw. Then Dustpelt, a dark brown tabby tom, padded over from the fresh-kill pile, and his impetuous dark ginger apprentice, Squirrelpaw, immediately strayed from her mentor to sit down beside her mother Sandstorm. Then Mousefur and her black-furred long-legged apprentice Spiderpaw joined them, and the brothers Sootfur and Rainwhisker came just after that, sitting down on either side of the dusky brown she-cat. Cloudtail and his mate Brightheart were right at their heels, with their daughter Whitepaw following with her mentor Brackenfur. Ashfur and Brambleclaw sauntered out of the warriors' den and sat down beside Cloudtail. Then the dark gray warrior's apprentice Adderpaw crawled out of the apprentices' den, yawning tiredly, and sat down beside her mentor.

The queens Goldenflower and Ferncloud padded out of the nursery, staying closer to it as to keep an eye on the kits. Lastly came Cinderpelt, with Leafpaw and Thornclaw's apprentice Shrewpaw, all of whom sat down just outside the medicine cat's den. Thornclaw stayed behind to watch the kit, in case she needed something.

Firestar began, "I'm sure all of you heard of the kit that Cloudtail's dawn patrol found five days ago." Everyone nodded, and the ginger-furred tom continued, "Well, the kit has finally woken up, and Cinderpelt says that she will be fine as long as she continues to rest." One cat – an elder she-cat named Speckletail - cried out from the crowd, "Is that all you declared a Clan meeting for Firestar? To tell us that a kit woke up?"

"No, but there is something I would like the Clan's approval on." Firestar took a deep breath, and then continued loudly, "I would like to know if anyone disapproves of my decision to accept this kit into our Clan."

A surprised murmur swept through the crowd of cats. Mousefur loudly voiced her opinion, "Firestar, I know that you feel sorry for this kit. And so do I, but it's the middle of leaf-bare, for StarClan's sake! What will it eat? We hardly have enough food for ourselves, let alone for another hungry kit!" Firestar calmly responded, "I know, Mousefur, that this is a hard season to let another cat into our Clan. However, I have already spoken to Ferncloud, and she is willing to take this kit into her care until she is apprenticed in about two moons. At that time, she will be able to take care of herself, and she will learn to help support the Clan as an apprentice." Ferncloud gracefully dipped her head, clearly backing up Firestar's statement.

Then, another cat, Sootfur, spoke up, "What I'm worried about is what other Clans will think. I mean, what if this kit is actually from another Clan, and they want her back? Or what if they think that we kidnapped her? What will we do then?"

Firestar opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when Cloudtail hollered angrily, "If her parents wanted her so bad, then why did they abandon her by the side of the Thunderpath, were she could have been easily killed by one of those monsters?!"

The Clan leader flicked his dark red tail to silence him, and then responded to Sootfur's comment more politely than his nephew. "If this kit did belong to another Clan, then unless she wants to stay here, we will let her go. And I don't think that any cat would believe that ThunderClan warriors would kidnap a defenseless kit." Rainwhisker, Sootfur's brother, added coolly, "Plus, it's in the warrior code that no cat can abandon a kit in pain or danger, even if it is from a different Clan. No one can tell us that our actions in saving her were wrong, according to the warrior code at least."

None of the other cats said anything, and the ginger tom flicked his tail. "Do I have the Clan's consent?" Many of them nodded; Mousefur just huffed and thrashed her tail in frustration, and Spiderpaw anxiously pawed the ground next to his warrior mentor.

Firestar then jumped down from the Highrock, silently declaring the Clan meeting over and lightly landing beside the entrance to his den. The Clan members scattered, the two medicine cats headed back into their den, and the queens returned to the nursery. Dustpelt followed his mate into the nursery, gently licking the side of her face.

Once they were inside the nursery, the couple's kits gathered around their parents, mewing excitedly. Birchkit exclaimed loudly, "Mama, what's going on? I want to know, I want to _know_!!!!" Larchkit and Hollykit nodded their heads along with their brother so fast that they looked like they would fly off if the kits shook them any harder. The pale gray she-cat purred softly to her kits, "Well, it seems that you three are going to have a new playmate for a couple of moons."

"Really?!" Hollykit cried happily. Dustpelt nodded, his eyes bright and shining. Then Birchkit yipped joyfully, "Can we meet them?! I want to meet them!" Dustpelt glanced at Ferncloud, who after a moment's thought coolly replied, "We'll have to ask Cinderpelt if she is well enough to see anyone yet." Then she smiled and cheerily continued, "Especially anyone as bouncy and energetic as you three!" Hollykit's eyes brightened, and she gleefully exclaimed, "Yay! We're gonna get another sister!" Ferncloud smiled, and looked back at her mate and meowed, "Would you ask Cinderpelt?" The dark brown tom nodded, and with a flick of his tail, turned out of the nursery and headed towards the medicine cat's den.

When Dustpelt reached the small cave Cinderpelt greeted the brown warrior, "Hello Dustpelt. How can I help you?" He politely replied, "Since Ferncloud is taking care of the new kit, Birchkit and Larchkit and Hollykit really want to meet her. Is that all right with you? Do you think she's well enough to meet other cats?"

Cinderpelt glanced backwards at the small kit, who was now huddled in a tight black ball, sleeping soundly. Thornclaw was curled up right beside her, watching her intently as she slept with a kind amber gaze. Smiling Cinderpelt replied, "As long as they don't make too much noise, mess up my herb stocks, or try to get her to roughhouse with them, I think it'll be fine. You can go tell your kits that Dustpelt."

The tabby warrior thanked the medicine cat, and hurried back to the nursery. When he got there, his kits immediately bombarded him with questions. "What'd Cinderpelt say?" "Can we see the new kit?" "Is she still sick?" "What does she look like?" "What's her name?" "**Can we see her?!**"

Ferncloud gently shushed the rambunctious kits, purring gently to them, "Now now, one question at a time." Birchkit piped up first, "Can we see our new sister Father? Can we?" Dustpelt nodded, and the three kits squealed in glee, automatically running past their father and to the medicine cat's den. The brown tom sighed, "I'll go after them; make sure that they aren't messing up Cinderpelt's den." His pretty mate smiled. "You do that."

* * *

The tiny kit's blue eyes flew open at the sound of more cats loudly bounding into the den. She shrunk back closer to Thornclaw – who was still watching her as she rested – when the three kits came close to her. Birchkit exclaimed loudly, "Wow! You're so small! How are you four moons old?"

Dustpelt padded inside just then, and lightly scolded Birchkit, "Be quiet! She's still recovering!" Then the tabby tom turned to face the tiny black kit – who had scooted backwards closer to Thornclaw at Birchkit's outburst – and meowed, "I'm sorry about my son. He's quite rambunctious, especially around new cats." She nodded slightly, her blue eyes still wide. Thornclaw licked her forehead reassuringly, and then gently pushed her a bit closer to the other kits. Dustpelt promptly introduced his children, flicking his dark brown tail next to each one as he said their name. "This is Birchkit. That's Larchkit, and this one is Hollykit."

Larchkit quietly trotted up to the small kit, and gently pressed her nose to hers as a silent greeting. Hollykit followed suit, slowly making her way to the kit and tapping her nose with her own. She smiled and mewed cheerily, "Hi there!" Birchkit came last, doing the same as his siblings and meowing merrily, "Welcome to ThunderClan, new kit!"

She nodded silently, and turned back to look at Thornclaw, her soft blue eyes still wide. The golden tom stretched his paw out and nudged the small kit foreward a bit closer, meowing comfortingly, "It's alright. They're just being friendly. Go ahead." The kit nodded again, and bashfully turned back to the other cats. She mewed quietly, "H-hi there…"

Cinderpelt then intervened, "Now now kits, I think she's had enough of your bouncing for one day. You'd best go back to your mother." All three of the kits sighed in sadness, but obediently padded away, back to the nursery and their awaiting mother.

Their father turned to follow them, but Cinderpelt cut him off. "Dustpelt, I would appreciate it if you would explain everything about this to the little one. You know, about her situation." He turned back and nodded, his brown eyes cool, and then followed his kits back to the nursery.

When he entered the small area Dustpelt called for his mate. Ferncloud softly went over to him, and licked the fur around his ears. "What is it Dustpelt?" The tom replied, "Cinderpelt asked me to tell the kit what's going to happen, but I think that you might be better at handling that kind of thing." Ferncloud nodded, and mewed as she was padding out of the nursery, "Make sure the kits don't get into trouble."

When the pretty she-cat got to the medicine cat's den, she called softly, "Cinderpelt, are you there?" Thornclaw raised his head from watching the small kit at his side, flicking his tail to the back of the den. Ferncloud nodded, and made her way over to the designated area.

Ferncloud snuck a quick glance at the kit while she was sauntering over to Cinderpelt. She was quietly sleeping, her black tail curled over her tiny paws. Thornclaw was beside her, his golden eyes unwavering, watching over the kit like her own personal guardian angel. The light grey she-cat smiled at his devotion, fondly reminded of how Dustpelt acted around her when she had been no more than an apprentice.

Cinderpelt's voice snapped Ferncloud out of her thoughts. "Hello there, Ferncloud. Are you here to see the new kit?"

She nodded, her light green eyes glowing, and softly explained, "Dustpelt asked me if I would explain her situation to her. Apparently, I'm better at it than he is." Cinderpelt dipped her head, and then walked over to the tiny kit and Thornclaw. The small grey she-cat prodded his side with her paw, and softly spoke a few quick words in his ear. His eyes flickered for a moment, but he then nodded quietly and gently nudged the small kit's flank. She sleepily opened her light blue eyes.

The kit sniffed the air, and upon finding an unknown scent, turned towards Ferncloud and, her voice tired, curiously asked, "More visitors?"

Cinderpelt smiled and answered, "Yes, little one. This is Ferncloud." She flicked her gray tail towards the pretty she-cat. "She has to tell you something very important." The kit nodded quietly.

Ferncloud padded quietly beside the young kit, sitting down softly beside Thornclaw. She meowed, "Hello, little one. I'm Ferncloud." The kit nodded, and Ferncloud continued, "Do you know who your mother was? Or your Clan?" She shook her head sadly, her eyes downcast.

The pretty gray she-cat meowed reassuringly, stroking the kit's back with her tail, "There, there, it's alright."

Once the kit had turned back to Ferncloud she continued, "How would you feel about being a member of ThunderClan?" Her blue eyes brightened and she mewed happily, "That would be really cool! You guys are all so nice!" Ferncloud smiled cheerfully. "Well, it's settled then. You, dearest, will be a member of ThunderClan."

The kit grinned happily, then jumped up and turned back towards Thornclaw. "Isn't this great Thornclaw? I'm going to be a member of ThunderClan!" A deep purr rumbled in the golden tabby's chest, and he gently tapped her shoulder with his tail. "That's wonderful. Now calm down before you open your wounds." "Or ruin my stocks of herbs," Cinderpelt added cheekily. All of the cats burst into purrs of laughter.

Then, Cinderpelt asked everyone, "Hey, since she can't remember her name, what should we call her?" All of the other cats looked at her inquisitively. Ferncloud wondered softly, "My my, you're right Cinderpelt. What should we call her?"

Cinderpelt suggested, "Well, you found her by the ShadowClan border, didn't you Thornclaw?" He nodded. "How about Shadowkit?" Ferncloud shook her head contemplatively. "Maybe Skykit? For her eyes?" The small black kit cocked her head cutely.

Then Thornclaw spoke up. "StarClan delivered her to us. I think it's only right that we call her," he smiled softly at the kit, "Starkit."

Both of the other cats pondered that for a moment, but just when Cinderpelt was about to speak the blue-eyed kit mewed, "I like that name!" Ferncloud smiled, purring softly, and Cinderpelt meowed cheerily, "It's settled then. We'll call her Starkit. I'll go tell Firestar right now."


	2. The Clans Find Out

_**Manda-nee: Hiya! XD**_

_**Kit: Hi Nee-chan! I'm in the middle of writing a story!**_

_**Manda-nee: Really? Cool!**_

_**Kit: I know right? Would you care to do the disclaimer Manda-nee?**_

_**Manda-nee: Okie dokie! Kit-imouto-chan does not own Warriors! Also, any similarities to any other fanfiction are not intentional, so please don't start thinking that they are!**_

**_Kit: Thanks Nee-chan! ^^_**

**_Manda-nee: No prob! Now, on to the story!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**_(Kit: Also, just so you know, this takes place one moon after the Prologue. Please keep reading. ^^)_**

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Adderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" The she-cat in question nodded and meowed, her voice serious but heavily tinged with excitement, "I do."

Firestar looked down confidently on Adderpaw, and he could see Ferncloud and Dustpelt gazing proudly on their first daughter. Ashfur, her mentor, was sitting next to her, his blue eyes brimming with his own pride and satisfaction. Adderpaw herself was sitting anxiously, her paws visibly itching and her tail flicking from side to side. He continued confidently. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Adderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Adderfang. StarClan honors your loyalty and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"ADDERFANG! ADDERFANG!" The ginger tom heard a single, small voice cry out first. He turned towards the sound to see Starkit, the newest kit, yelling at the top of her lungs from just outside the nursery. The newly named Adderfang looked back at the small kit, grinning excitedly.

Then, Firestar heard the rest of ThunderClan begin cheering, "Adderfang! Adderfang!" The brown she-cat kept grinning as her family and friends crowded around her, congratulating her success- particularly her younger brothers Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw. The long-legged black tom meowed happily, "That was awesome Adderfang!" Shrewpaw nodded furiously beside his brother, signaling his agreement.

All of a sudden, to Firestar's great amusement, Dustpelt and Ferncloud's youngest kits leapt from outside the nursery into the throng of cats, weaving their way through the crowd of paws and tails towards their oldest sister. Birchkit reached her first and mewed loudly, "Great job Adderfang!" Larchkit and Hollykit smiled and mewed happily along with their brother.

Then Starkit jumped happily onto Adderfang's back and mewed, her pale blue eyes sparlking with glee, "I told you I'd be the very first to say your warrior name! Did you hear me? Did you hear?" The light brown she-cat smiled, and replied cheerily to the black kit's exclamation, "I heard you, Starkit, don't worry."

After a few minutes the mass of cats began to disperse. Firestar gazed down from the Highrock, resting it on his newest warrior.

Adderfang's dark amber eyes were glistening with pride, and her light brown pelt was glowing in the fading sunlight. He climbed down from the Highrock and padded quietly over to her. Once he got next to her Firestar meowed, "It's time for your silent vigil Adderfang. Are you ready?" She nodded, keeping silent. "Great. You can go get yourself a piece of fresh-kill to eat, and then go take your place at the camp entrance. And remember, you must not speak throughout the night."

Adderfang nodded again, still holding her tongue. Firestar continued, "Good. Ashfur will come and get you in the morning when your vigil is over." Then he turned around and padded back to his den, leaving the she-cat to her fresh-kill.

*******The Next Morning*******

When Firestar got up and out of his den, he saw that Adderfang had already gone back to the warriors' den to rest. Graystripe walked over to him, saying that he had told her to get some rest after her vigil. He also told him that he had organized a dawn patrol, led by Mousefur, and a hunting patrol with Brambleclaw leading. Firestar thanked him, and then went into the warriors' den to check on his newest warrior.

Adderfang was sound asleep and lightly snoring, curled into a tight ball beside her friend Sorreltail, another very young warrior incidentally. Her light brown fur had been ruffled by the strong night winds, looking almost ragged beside Sorreltail's well-groomed tortoiseshell coat, and her long fluffy tail was lying on top of her paws and her nose.

Walking silently around the sleeping warriors, Firestar padded quietly over to the pale ginger form of his mate, Sandstorm. The ginger tom gently prodded her in the side with his paw, and she immediately woke up, her brillliant green eyes opening tiredly. She yawned, and then meowed, "Firestar. Do you need something?" Firestar replied quietly, his own green eyes shining, "I was just wondering if you wanted to come hunting with me this morning." Sandstorm's eyes brightened and she immediately leapt to her feet. "Sure Firestar!"

"Great," the green-eyed tom said happily, and he stepped closer to his excited mate. Their ginger pelts brushed, and Firestar gently touched Sandstorm's shoulder with the tip of his tail. He then affectionately licked her behind the ears and meowed, "Let's get going then, shall we?" Sandstorm nodded, and the two of them weaved out of the warriors' den side by side, making sure not to disturb anyone else.

A few of the cats who were already awake greeted Firestar and Sandstorm as they made their way out of the camp. They walked quietly into the forest, keeping their senses on alert.

The two cats hunted for a long time, shallowly burying their kills as they made their way deeper into ThunderClan's hunting territory. They'd gotten lucky- Firestar caught two small mice and a small blackbird, and Sandstorm finished with a vole, a mouse, and a pigeon.

After a while Firestar said that they should probably start getting back to the camp, and as Sandstorm looked to the sky she agreed. They began making their way back to their camp, picking up all of their prey on the way. When Firestar and Sandstorm finally reached the thorn bed marking the entrance the dark ginger tom stopped walking, made sure neither of the patrols were around, and then set his prey on the ground at his feet. "Sandstorm?" He asked quietly. "Yes Firestar?" The pale ginger she-cat's eyes gleamed in the morning light.

"I was just wondering if you had any thoughts about Starkit and her apprenticeship. She's almost six moons old now, and will need a mentor soon." She smiled and meowed, "I thought you'd never ask." The green-eyed tom, greatly valuing her opinion in these matters, nodded, urging her to continue.

"Well, from what I can tell, all Starkit really needs is a confidence booster- the little thing's got less self-esteem than a mouse has space between its belly and the ground. And for that she'll need someone who will be tough on her, but not discouraging; in short, someone who understands her situation, knows what she's going through." Firestar looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Starkit's going to need a mentor who knows what it's like not being born in the Clan they are loyal to. She's going to need to know how to stand up for herself, especially when it comes to questions about her birth." Sandstorm gave Firestar a knowing look. "You know more than just about anyone how some cats can be about those with..._different_ origins."

Firestar nodded solemnly, flicking his ears and his tail. "So, who do you suggest?" His mate smiled and purred confidently, "Cloudtail." The ginger tom pondered her answer for a moment. Sandstorm continued, "He knows just how difficult gaining the trust of one's Clanmates can be, especially when they weren't born in the same nursery. He can give her the kind of confidence she needs to face down anyone who will try to turn that against her."

The handsome tom paused and contemplated his mate's words. She was right- Cloudtail, like Firestar himself, did understand what kind of predicament Starkit was in, not being truly ThunderClan-born. And he knew just how to push a cat to their limits without breaking down their self-confidence.

He nodded in agreement and meowed, "I think you're right Sandstorm. Thank you for your input- I'll be sure to consider it when making the official decision."

Firestar was about to pick up his fresh-kill when he heard Sandstorm meow, "Firestar? What do you plan for the Gathering tonight? Are you going to say anything about Starkit?"

The Clan leader turned back towards his mate and asked, "Do you think I should?" The pale ginger she-cat shrugged. "If you want to know what the other Clans think, or if you think another cat might be involved with her near-death experience, yes. But if you do, don't outright accuse anyone." Firestar nodded, "Of course."

At that he picked up his prey again and began padding through the brambles and down the path towards ThunderClan's camp. Sandstorm did the same, watching out for prickles on the pathway.

*******That Night*******

"So Firestar, what are you going to say at the Gathering tonight?" Graystripe padded forward next to his best friend and meowed curiously. "You seemed very deep in thought after your hunting expedition with Sandstorm." The ginger tom smiled and replied quietly, "You were out hunting nearly all day, so I didn't get a chance to talk to you.

"I want to tell the other Clans about Starkit. Do you think my decision wise?" The dark gray tom pondered for a moment, then answered, "It might be a good idea, if you want to see if they know anything about a missing kit. On the other hand, you have to play it carefully; they might feel like you're accusing them." Firestar smiled and meowed, "That's just what Sandstorm said. Thank you for your advice Graystripe, I appreciate it." "No problem Firestar. That's what friends are for."

When the ThunderClan cats arrived at Fourtrees only WindClan was already there. Firestar bounded ahead of his Clan and leaped up to the top of the Great Rock to stand beside Tallstar. The elderly tom greeted ThunderClan's leader with a friendly nod, his amber eyes warm. He meowed, "Firestar, how have you been?"

Firestar nodded and replied, "We have less fresh-kill than any of us would like, but that's leaf-bare for you. And you Tallstar, how has WindClan fared?" Tallstar meowed, "I'm afraid we have been in a similar situation. But, as you said, that's just what leaf-bare is like. We will endure."

A slow wind blew through the clearing, and the two leaders looked down upon their intertwined Clans. Firestar could see Cinderpelt talking to Barkface, WindClan's medicine cat, and Graystripe and Onewhisker having an engaging conversation. Some of the apprentices were having a good time showing off their new fighting techniques. The ginger tom smiled at his daughter Squirrelpaw frolicking around the other apprentices, a fierce gleam in her bright green eyes as she jumped onto Shrewpaw's back. The young tom bucked her off, turning around and pinning her to the ground.

Squirrelpaw glared and was about to start thrashing when her mother Sandstorm flicked her tail at Shrewpaw and gently pushed him off. Firestar purred in amusement, motioning for Tallstar to watch the scene. The older cat snickered with him, flicking his long tail.

At that moment another scent flowed into the clearing, and the RiverClan cats arrived and began mingling with the other two Clans. Their leader, Leopardstar, leaped gracefully up the Great Rock and sat down beside the two toms. "Greetings Leopardstar," Firestar dipped his head graciously. Tallstar did the same, and the golden she-cat nodded in their direction, flicking her long tail. "We'll start the Gathering once Blackstar gets here with ShadowClan."

As if on cue a large group of cats entered Fourtrees, a stocky black and white tom at their head- Blackstar and his ShadowClan cats. Blackstar jumped up to the top of the Great Rock, a small _thud_ sounding every time his large black paws hit the smooth stone.

The mostly-white tom loudly meowed, addressing the entire forest, "Let this Gathering officially begin."

* * *

_**Kit: Alrighty people, sorry for the late update. You would not believe how irritating two broken wrists can be!**_

**_Manda-nee: Kit-imouto-chan, what's gonna happen next?_**

**_Kit: You'll have to wait to find out, just like everybody else! ^-^_**

**_Dearest readers, 1) flames - though very, VERY much unnappreciated - will be put to good use, burning pictures of my arch nemesis and 2) reviews are the most wonderful and appreciated things in the entire universe, so please review! XD_**


	3. Introducing: Starkit

**_Kit: Hiya there! It's me again! ...Geez, I feel crappy right now. You wanna know why?_**

**_Manda-nee: Why, Kit-imouto-chan?_**

**_Kit: Because I haven't updated in so long! I have had no freakin' inspiration! GAAAAAAH!_**

**_Manda-nee: *frozen*_**

**_Kit: Do you know what it feels like to not be able to write for months because you have NO INSPIRATION? Well? DO YA'?_**

**_Manda-nee: *slowly shakes head*_**

**_Kit: Well, FEEL MY PAIN, NEE-SAN! *starts throwing kunai knives and shuriken at Manda-nee* FEEL MY PAIN!_**

**_Manda-nee: *starst running* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_**

**_Sasuke: *randomly pops up out of nowhere* I think it should be known that Kit, as of now, is running on three-and-a-half hours of sleep (out of the four days she has been awake), five bowls of ramen, three six-packs of Coca-Cola, and nearly six gallons of Starbucks coffee._**

**_Also, it should be known that Kit does not own anything. Really, she's so poor I wouldn't be surprised if even the clothes on her back are borrowed._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Blackstar kept his place at the front of the Great Rock, showing both other leaders that he wanted to speak first. No one objected, and so began, his voice clear and deep.

"ShadowClan brings good news; we have had no overly-disturbing shortage of food- only what is to be expected this far into leaf-bare.

"Due to the cold weather the rats in Carrionplace are minding their own business, so no cat should have any trouble with them for at least another moon. There have also been no Twoleg intrusions, and no attacks from other animals as of yet.

"All in all, despite the particular harshness of this leaf-bare, ShadowClan lives, and will continue living."

He held his head high as he spoke, and kept it high when he stopped and looked back to the other leaders. A defiant gleam shone in his dark eyes, as if saying 'I _dare_ you to think my Clan is weaker than yours because we have less food', and he stepped back from the front to stand beside the elderly WindClan leader.

Leopardstar wasted no time in deciding who was going to speak next. She nearly jumped forward, taking Blackstar's place at the head of the Great Rock. Her golden spotted pelt gleamed in the darkness, as did her bright amber eyes.

"RiverClan has been doing quite well, despite the cold weather. Fish are plentiful, as always, and the Twolegs haven't bothered us. Nothing extraordinary has happened, and we are expecting that nothing will very soon."

She stepped back, her long tail flicking back and forth and making way for the next leader to step forward.

Tallstar glanced at the ginger tom next to him, a question in the frail leader's amber orbs. Firestar nodded towards the front of the Great Rock. Then he watched as the eldest of the leaders slowly made his way to the rock's head. Once he made it to the top he began, his voice slightly hoarse.

"WindClan has much the same report as the others; no real problems. The rabbits have been hiding out in their burrows longer and longer, but it is nothing we cannot handle."

Murmurs of approval whispered through the crowd of cats below after each speech had finished. Firestar watched and listened intently to the other leaders' reports, waiting for one of them to mention any missing kits. As Tallstar finished he sighed; he should have expected this. No Clan leader would want to admit to any type of weakness, especially proud ones like Blackstar and Leopardstar.

As the elder tom stepped back Firestar padded forward, taking his place at the top of the Great Rock. He looked to Graystripe for a moment's worth of comfort – his nerves were always wracked every time he got up there in front of all four Clans – and then cleared his throat and began to speak.

"ThunderClan, like the other Clans, is getting along as well as can be expected during this particularly harsh leaf-bare. We, however, have more news than a simple hunting report.

"A new warrior has recently been added to our ranks. You all know Adderpaw." The dark ginger tom's flame-colored pelt fluffed up with pride, and he called out his new warrior's name. "She is now known as Adderfang. Adderfang, if you would please stand." The young light brown she-cat leapt to her paws, her amber eyes glittering and whiskers quivering from excitement. He could see her father, Dustpelt, sitting a little taller, openly displaying his own pride for his first daughter.

Firestar waited for the congratulatory meows to die down before continuing. His voice was slightly urgent, and he tried to make the statement the least accusatory he possibly could.

"As wonderful as a newly-promoted warrior is, and as much as I dislike saying it, there is a more pressing matter at hand. A much more pressing matter, it should seem."  
Silence descended over the clearing. Firestar gathered his courage continued.

"Approximately one moon ago, just after the last Gathering, while a few of our warriors were out on patrol, they found something by the Thunderpath, about to get flattened by a monster.

"It was a kit."

Loud murmurs of shock and surprise swept through the clearing, quickly turning into a great roar, and Firestar turned back momentarily to see the other leaders' reactions.

Tallstar was gaping at him, his normally solemn amber eyes wide open with shock, and the fur on his back was standing on end.

Leopardstar's equally shocked gaze was fixed on him. Her long golden tail tensely flicked back and forth and the spotted fur on her neck was rising, showing white-hot anger behind the incredible astonishment.

Even Blackstar appeared a bit taken aback by Firestar's report. He also seemed just as angry as – if not more than – Leopardstar; the ShadowClan leader's dark ears had flattened and he was sheathing and unsheathing his claws at random intervals.

Firestar turned back to the cats beneath the Great Rock. He could see the RiverClan deputy Mistyfoot whispering to Graystripe, and the WindClan medicine cat Barkface muttering urgently to Cinderpelt, and many cats from the other Clans turning towards their ThunderClan friends and asking them the same thing.

_Was it true?_

The only cats who expressed little to no emotion that Firestar could see were the WindClan deputy Mudclaw and a RiverClan warrior named Hawkfrost- the two of them were staring at each other. Firestar narrowed his eyes slightly, ears twitching and fur rising.

After a few moments, though all of the cats in the clearing were still meowing to one another in alarm, one of Firestar's friends from WindClan, a mottled light brown tom named Onewhisker, loudly hollered from the center of the clearing, voicing the rest of the cats' unanimous question:

"Is this true Firestar?"

He made his fur lie flat and nodded once toward the tabby tom, answering silently.

Then the green-eyed tom spoke again, his voice ringing inside of Fourtrees.

"It was a she-cat, about four moons old. Her wounds were severe, but Cinderpelt and Leafpaw believe she will make a full recovery."

A sigh of relief swept through the cats below the Great Rock. He lowered his emerald gaze and somberly added, "However, they _were_ severe enough to cause her to lose her memory. She has no idea who she is, or who she knew, or where she came from."

Another gasp echoed through the area.

Once again the ginger tom addressed the entire clearing.

"Leaders, cats of all Clans," Firestar meowed, his toned voice growing louder, "is anyone – _anyone_ – missing a kit?"

His plea was met with silence, and shaking heads and tails.

The ginger tom flicked his own tail and lowered his dark green gaze. "I see. Well, if that is the case, then I believe this Gathering is over."

Firestar rapidly made his way down the Great Rock, only really relaxing once his paws touched the dirt floor. Graystripe was instantly by his side, Sandstorm quickly following to his other side. The Clan leader could feel their ginger fur touching, and was instantly comforted. She gently licked his ear. He turned and looked at them both. "Did I do the right thing, telling them?"

Sandstorm answered firmly, but not harshly, "That's not what matters anymore. What matters is how they'll react."

Graystripe spoke next, his tail flicking behind him. "And how Starkit will be treated in all of this. We should do all we can to make sure that she is not discriminated against, even inside the Clan; we all know how much damage that causes." His amber gaze was low and tinged with pain. Firestar nodded in understanding.

The ginger tom then loped ahead of his friends and to the head of the gathering mass of ThunderClan cats. He flicked his tail, turning around and padded into the forest. The rest of the cats followed him, Graystripe and Sandstorm quietly taking up the rear.

**********Back At The Camp**********

Thornclaw waited restlessly at the entrance to the ThunderClan camp for the return of the chosen cats from the monthly Gathering. He pawed softly at the ground, and his long tail flicking back and forth, occasionally scuffing the dirt floor. Every so often the golden-brown tom would open his mouth and breathe in, tasting the air for the scent of his Clanmates.

He was anxious to get back to Starkit. The tom wasn't going to sleep in the nursery – the queens wouldn't let him, not with what little space they had left – but he always snuck a peek in on her every evening, just before he went to the warriors' den to go to sleep. Never for very long; it was always just a glance, so he wouldn't disturb anyone.

He never really understood why he checked in on her so much- the tom just always felt the need to and couldn't find it in himself to quell that need. Thornclaw convinced himself that it was because he had found her and just felt a little more like it was his responsibility to take care of her; and so, he kept tabs on her, visiting whenever he could.

Finally, after what seemed like another moon, a gust of wind blew towards him and Thornclaw picked up on Firestar's scent. His amber eyes lit up. The rest of the cats' scents soon joined their leader's.

After only a few more moments Thornclaw caught sight of dark ginger fur in the darkness, and he padded forward to greet his leader and Clanmates.

He nodded respectfully to Firestar. "Welcome back. I trust everything went well?" The ginger tom nodded back, replying softly, "Yes it did Thornclaw. Anything happen back here?" Thornclaw shook his head. "It's quieter than a tiptoeing mouse here."

His leader sighed. "Good." Then Firestar padded past him and into the bramble tunnel leading to their camp.

Multiple others followed their leader without so much as a glance at Thornclaw- Squirrelpaw and her mentor Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Ashfur, Brambleclaw. Shrewpaw meowed a quiet "Hi" to Thornclaw just before ducking into the tunnel, as did Cinderpelt who followed him. Two of the elders, Goldenflower and Speckletail,went in just after their medicine cat, meowing to each other in hushed, subdued tones.

His deputy, Graystripe, and Sandstorm were the last of the group. They each gave the golden amber-eyed tom a nod in greeting, and then crawled down to the camp along with the rest of their party.

Thornclaw looked back to the forest, opening his mouth and scenting the air once again, just to be safe. Then, satisfied that nothing could go wrong, the golden tom ducked down into the bramble tunnel. He crept forward, making sure not to catch his thick fur in any of the thorns that occasionally stuck out.

Once he made it to the end and gingerly slithered out of the entrance tunnel Thornclaw quietly padded over to the nursery. He silently ducked his head in, looking around until his eyes picked up on the tiny bundle of black and white fur named Starkit.

She was sleeping soundly, and soundlessly- if not for the rise and fall of her little chest most would have thought her dead. Occasionally Starkit small pink nose would twitch cutely, or she would push her paws out and extend her pinprick-sharp claws, as if fighting an unknown enemy only she could see.

Thornclaw smiled softly at the sight of the kit. His warm amber gaze rested there for a moment or two.

Starkit twitched once in her sleep, twisting her body around, the sudden action making Thornclaw momentarily tense. Once the amber-eyed tom saw that she was not going to wake up he sighed.

After another few minutes the golden-brown warrior decided that it was time to take his leave. He ducked his head back out of the nursery and turned around, in the direction of the warriors' den. Thornclaw whispered inwardly as he began walking, _'Good night Starkit. Sweet dreams.'_

When he made it to his spot in the den Thornclaw stepped around the small pile of moss a couple of times. Then he tiredly laid himself down, his long tail wrapping around his cold paws, and gently closed his eyes, willing sleep to come over him.

**********In The Nursery**********

Starkit ran through the tall grass, her feet rhythmically hitting the soft earth beneath it. The swift wind sharply hit her face, but she didn't notice the stinging; Starkit was more focused on what she saw in the sky.

Stars filled the inky blackness, especially in the area around the Silverpelt, but there was one of them that stood out from all the rest-

One of the stars moved.

It shot through the sky, nearly as swift as a hawk diving for its prey.

Heck, this star practically _flew_.

The small kit chased the star's path, her quick paws taking her as fast as they possibly could. And the star never shot out of sight, always flying right close to the horizon, almost as if it was telling her to follow.

'I wonder where it goes,' she thought to herself, with the usual kit-like curiosity. So, the small kit kept up her pace, running after the flying star.

All of a sudden, a new gust of wind blew, and Starkit felt a fierce burst of energy surge through her.

It rushed through her fur and into her body. Every hair on her body flattened, along with her ears and tail. Her paw steps quickened, and now she ran so fast her feet barely touched the ground beneath her.

She suddenly felt as if she _was_ the star, flying through the night sky.

Starkit's big blue eyes flew open, and her chest heaved for air as if she had just sprinted from the camp to Fourtrees and back again. All of her senses were on high alert- her ears pricked high, her muscles tensed, her long tail twitching and small paws itching, her inky black fur standing on end.

'What a funny dream,' the small she-kit wondered, shrugging her suddenly sore shoulders and lying her head back down on her paws. Then, after looking around to make sure she hadn't woken anyone, Starkit closed her now-aching eyes and willed herself to fall asleep again.

* * *

_**Kit: *has stopped throwing sharp objects at Manda-nee* Hey, Sasuke, where'd you come from?**_

_**Sasuke: My house- where do you think?**_

_**Kit: ...*scoffs, and ignores Sasuke's smart-alecky-ness* Well, dear readers, I hope to update sooner this time. I REALLY do.**_

_**Manda-nee: *cringes under a random desk***_

_**Kit: ...Also, all nasty comments will be burned by Sasuke's **_**Gokakyuu no Jutsu**_**. And mine. Remember, reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!**_

_**Until next time, bye bye! ^^**_


	4. Her First Gathering

**_Kit: Yes! I managed to update earlier this time! I don't know how I did it, but I did! YAY!_**

**_Manda-nee: ...How did you manage to update so much earlier this time Kit?_**

**_Kit: *growl* Did you not just listen to my exclamation? I DON'T KNOW!_**

**_Manda-nee: *cringes*_**

**_Kit: ...Anyway, here's the disclaimer:_**

**_I do not - and I repeat, NOT - own the Warriors series or its characters. If you had a brain, you would know that Erin Hunter owns those wonderful books, and NOT ME. Period._**

**_And now, without further ado, Chapter Three!_**

* * *

*******A Few Moons Later*******

_**(Kit: It should be noted that this chapter begins just after Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw leave the Clan in pursuit of the new prophecy. Our beloved Starkit has become an apprentice, and is now known as Starpaw. Her warrior mentor is Cloudtail.**_

_**Also, all further chapters will be in Starpaw's point of view, unless specifically noted otherwise. Now READ!)**_

Starpaw nervously fidgeted, her tail swinging anxiously back and forth. She sat close to her mentor, Cloudtail, away from other apprentices. Many of them eyed her suspiciously, whispering to each other in hushed tones.

The new apprentice was going to her first full moon Gathering. She knew that Firestar was going to introduce her and Whitepaw to the rest of the Clans, but, unlike her white-furred friend, she was _incredibly _nervous.

Especially since the disappearances- they had unnerved her even more than the big crowds were doing now.

The young she-cat scooted a little closer to Cloudtail, who was chatting animatedly with a warrior from WindClan – she could tell by the scent – with mottled brown fur and kind, laughing amber eyes. She glanced around, and then timidly moved even closer to her mentor.

Starpaw suddenly found herself wishing that Thornclaw were there- he was always very comforting. His eyes were always warm, and his speech always kind. She sighed quietly, scuffing the small patch of grass at her paws.

And then, she felt a little ashamed of herself for relying on other cats to comfort her rather than dealing with it by herself; they had done so much for her already, Starpaw didn't want them to have to take care of her for her entire life. She'd need to be self-sufficient and independent if she was going to become a strong warrior.

All of a sudden, Starpaw heard a voice call out to her, "Starpaw! Come here for a second." The apprentice turned, recognizing the voice of her Clan's medicine cat, Cinderpelt, whom she saw beckoning Starpaw over with her tail.

The small apprentice immediately padded over to her, inquiring quietly, "Yes Cinderpelt?"

The dusky gray she-cat turned to her companion – this one a RiverClan cat, with a pretty golden pelt and an angular face and bright amber eyes – and happily introduced her. "Starpaw, this is Mothwing, RiverClan's medicine cat apprentice. Mothwing, this is Starpaw."

The striped she-cat leaned forward and genially continued conversing with Cinderpelt.

"So this is the little thing that was abandoned by the Thunderpath those moons ago." Cinderpelt nodded out of the corner of her eye. Starpaw began fidgeting with her paws again, her skin heating up beneath her dark fur in her bashfulness.

The ThunderClan medicine cat flicked her tail and gently nudged Starpaw forward. "If I didn't already have an amazing apprentice, I would more than likely take this one on. She's so helpful whenever a cat gets hurt- it's great having her around, especially since Leafpaw and I have been so busy." Starpaw felt her skin heat up even more. She shyly glanced down at her restless paws.

Mothwing dipped her head in understanding. "I can understand that; you told me the humans have been giving ThunderClan trouble at the last Gathering."

Starpaw's ears twitched.

At that moment, she heard a loud yowl sounding from the top of the Great Rock. All the cats turned to see the RiverClan leader Leopardstar strutting atop the large stone, I front of the other Clan leaders.

The small apprentice listened intently to the RiverClan leader's entire report, anxiously waiting to hear if RiverClan had lost any cats as well.

"RiverClan has dire news, I'm afraid to say. Two of our warriors, Stormfur and Feathertail, disappeared eight days ago during the middle of the night. I implore the Clans- have you seen them? Either of them?"

Firestar walked up the Great Rock until he was standing just behind Leopardstar.

Starpaw immediately turned, ears perked and tail twitching, and wondering what Firestar would say about ThunderClan's own missing warriors.

"None of ThunderClan's patrols have sighted Stormfur or Feathertail, but we will keep a look out.

"My Clan as well has suffered from a sudden disappearance- one warrior, Brambleclaw, and an apprentice, Squirrelpaw, have not been seen in eight days as well."

Brambleclaw, a handsome brown tabby warrior with a friendly disposition, and Squirrelpaw, an energetic older apprentice with a nasty temper and fiery fur to match, had, without notice of any sort, left ThunderClan. Starpaw knew that other cats from other Clans had left as well, but no one really knew why.

Starpaw had had an odd dream that night as well, but had only told Cinderpelt about it.

_****flashback****_

_She was the star again. The flying one, from her other dream._

_That night, she flew across the sky, her small paws faster than the wind. She made note of leaping across billowing clouds for a while whenever she got tired of running, but that was very rarely._

_For what seemed like hours Starpaw dashed through the midnight sky, a full moon lighting her path. Short gusts of wind pushed her on, and though she had been running for ages the wind had not left her chest._

_All of a sudden, Starpaw stopped running. She didn't know why, except that her paws simply wouldn't move._

_Then she heard voices. The young apprentice looked to the side – where the voices were coming from – to see a mass of many cats, in all different shapes and sizes. Almost all of them appeared to have stars dappling their fur, and moonlight shining in their eyes._

_One she-cat, who had dark blue-gray fur and a very regal air, was conversing with a large dark brown tabby tom- whose fur was not dappled, and whose eyes she could not see. Starpaw instantly recognized the fur pattern, but she couldn't quite place where from at the moment. The regal she-cat stood in front of most of the cats. Her voice was stiff, with a controlled anger just barely showing._

"_I'm surprised you had the courage to show your face here Tigerstar. You know this is not your place." Another she-cat, this one with a pretty dappled tortoiseshell coat and beautiful amber eyes, spoke in a much softer tone. "Why are you here Tigerstar?"_

_The tom squared his broad shoulders and spoke, his voice containing much more attitude than the two she-cats', "I'm simply here to approve of your choice of cat Bluestar. My son will certainly do well on this mission. As will my daughter._

"_And of course I'm not at all surprised you allowed the kittypet's daughter to go with him. You always did have a soft spot for those with soft paws." A third cat padded up to the group, a dark brown tom with broad shoulders, and was about to growl at the tabby tom when he was interrupted._

"_But," he paused for a moment, turning to the new cat._

"_You, Oakheart, I am very disappointed in. You have made an incredibly poor choice, letting half-Clan spawn take on such a dangerous mission as this." These words were spit out as if they tasted of poison. Starpaw gasped to herself. She immediately covered her mouth with her paw and held her breath, but none of the mysterious cats seemed to notice her presence._

_The brown tom, Oakheart if she heard correctly, hissed angrily. One of the she-cats – the pretty one, whose name Starpaw had not heard yet – stepped forward and barred his advance with her tail. She spoke in a soft tone again, but this time her voice was firm, commanding. "Tigerstar, if you are not going to state your true reason for being here, in StarClan's realm where you have no place, then I am afraid you must leave at once and go back to the Dark Forest."_

_He ignored the pretty she-cat, and turned to another tom in the midst of the crowd surrounding them. "And you, Deadfoot- an apprentice? Really, what were you thinking?" The aforementioned warrior stepped out of the crowd, growling. Starpaw could see a visible limp- one of his paws was twisted badly. "He has courage and loyalty, and more pride as a warrior that you have ever had Tigerstar!"_

_Oakheart moved himself in front of the dark black warrior, Deadfoot, and gave him a stern look. "Seriously Tigerstar, what do you want?"_

_Starpaw could almost see the tabby tom smirking. "Must I always have an ulterior motive? Can I not come here simply to check up on the cats I spent my life with?" "No," Bluestar stated firmly. "You cannot. Leave immediately, or we will simply have to force you."_

_At this Tigerstar laughed. The sound was thick and rich, but harsh, and made Starpaw shudder. The fur on her neck suddenly stood on end. No cat moved for a moment._

_Then, one after another, many other cats whom Starpaw had paid attention to before, padded toward the group, all of them standing behind and around Bluestar and her companions. All of them seemed to be glaring at Tigerstar._

_A few cats in particular stood out. One tom who stood directly behind Bluestar had a dark red bushy tail; another tom beside him had thick golden fur around his neck, like a lion from one of the ancient Clans; a she-cat with beautiful silver fur stood between Bluestar and the other pretty she-cat; a cranky-looking elderly she-cat walked up in front of all of them. In a raspy voice she spat, "Tigerstar, you'd best do as Bluestar tells you. No matter how much power you have, you cannot combat all of StarClan."_

_The tabby known as Tigerstar grinned – Starpaw could feel it – and he meowed congenially, "Ah, Yellowfang, how nice it is to see you again. Brokentail sends his regards." This seemed to move the dark gray she-cat, whose orange eyes widened for a moment. Then she bunched her muscles, and as she was about to lunge forward she was held back by a dark blue tail- Bluestar._

_She sauntered in front Yellowfang. "Tigerstar, leave. Now."_

_This time the tabby did turn around, flicking his tail back and forth. And when Starpaw saw his eyes for the first time, she suddenly knew who he had reminded her of- Brambleclaw. They had the same dark amber eyes._

_But this cat's gaze was different; his eyes held a kind of cruelty in their amber depths that Starpaw knew the kind, courageous Brambleclaw could never possess._

_Their eyes met and Starpaw froze, afraid that he had seen her._

_But if he did, he gave no indication of it, and continued to walk calmly in the opposite direction. She barely heard him muttering something under his breath:_

"_Darkness, air, water, and sky will come together, and shake the forest to its roots."_

_Darkness, air, water, and sky? What did that mean? And how could they shake the forest?_

_Then the large tom called over his shoulder, his voice tinged with contempt, "I sincerely hope you are pleased with your choices, for if these cats fail, it will be the end of the Clans- and that includes the end of your precious StarClan."_

_A few of the cats hissed fiercely as Tigerstar made his way to the edge of the clearing they were in. No one went after him though. For a moment Starpaw was tempted, just to see where he was going, but reason got the better of her- if brave, mystical cats such as these wouldn't follow him, then neither would she._

_****end flashback****_

Starpaw listened carefully as the other two Clan leaders spoke about their own troubles. A great white cat with big black paws – Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader – stepped up first.

"Our new warrior Tawnypelt disappeared eight nights ago."

The young apprentice recognized the name: Brambleclaw's sister, who had left ThunderClan for ShadowClan when she was just an apprentice. She had left because she couldn't stand being constantly compared to their father, Tigerstar.

Lastly Tallstar, the elderly WindClan leader, spoke. His voice was hoarse with age and worry. "Our deputy's apprentice, Crowpaw, has not been seen for eight days as well."

The small mostly-black she-cat flicked her tail and grinned to herself- she knew it! Other cats were involved in this prophecy too! She glanced towards Cinderpelt, who then gave her a knowing look with solemn blue eyes.

She could tell that Mothwing was troubled- her amber eyes were wide and she was kneading the ground with her forepaws. Many other cats appeared disturbed as well. Her mentor Cloudtail's clear blue eyes were wide, and his white tail thumped against the earth in a repeating staccato. The cat he had been sharing tongues with had a similar expression, and all of the Clan leaders looked at each other worriedly.

Starpaw continued to listen as Firestar continued to speak, his soothing voice still strong. "Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw's scents were tracked close to Fourtrees, but they were lost there. Have the other Clans had similar results from similar tests?" Leopardstar, Blackstar, and Tallstar all nodded.

"Then I believe that it is safe to assume that they all are traveling together. And, since no one seems to have any idea as to why they all left, there is really nothing more we can do but wait for them to return."

"But Firestar!" One cat yowled from the middle of the clearing- an elderly tortoiseshell she-cat, she saw, with pretty amber-gold eyes. Her golden eyes were still wide open from surprise. "What if they don't come back? What if they left the Clans for good?"

"They'll come back."

Starpaw didn't quite know what possessed her to say it, but her voice was loud and firm, with no trace of uncertainty.

And then, more than a few heads turned toward her, including her mentor's and her leader's. Her temperature rose beneath her black fur, and she nervously pawed the ground.

But, nevertheless, she continued, "They'll come back. I just know it."

Starpaw could hear a few scoffs resounding in the clearing, one of the particularly loud and mocking ones coming from an apprentice nearby. "You 'just know it'? Hah! Just because you're young and naïve, that doesn't give you the right to be stupid. You can't 'just know' these kinds of things." He was a young dark gray tom with flashing blue eyes. A yellow-eyed brown tom cuffed him over the head with his tail, hissing softly but sternly, "Smokepaw, hush." The dark apprentice glared once more at her, but obediently stayed quiet.

Nobody decided to pay attention to her comment after that, assuming that it was simply silly kit-nonsense. Cloudtail stared at her for a moment, a curious look in his handsome blue eyes, but didn't comment.

Then Firestar broke the tense silence with another statement, his tone of voice much lighter than it had just been. "On a lighter note, ThunderClan has two new apprentices. Whitepaw," Starpaw's pretty green-eyed friend jumped immediately to her feet, her head held high, "and Starpaw." The small she-cat stood up as well, but not as readily. She scooted back toward Cloudtail, who then gave her an encouraging nudge toward his daughter Whitepaw. Starpaw stumbled forward, almost tripping over her feet, but managed to stay upright by the time she reached her friend's side.

Multiple cats from different Clans congratulated the both of them. Starpaw could see Cloudtail out of the corner of her eyes sitting a little taller, pride for both apprentices shining in his clear blue eyes. Out of the corner of her other eye, Starpaw could see Whitepaw's mentor, Brackenfur, making the same expression as Cloudtail. His long tail was moving slowly from side to side behind him.

After a few moments Blackstar held his tail up, signaling all the forest cats to quiet down. "If no other leader has any more important announcements, then I believe this Gathering is over."

The other leaders nodded, and then separately made their ways down from the Great Rock and into the clearing.

Starpaw closely followed her mentor into the massing group of ThunderClan cats, keeping her eyes on the ground out of embarrassment. Her thin tail dragged in the dirt.

Once all the ThunderClan cats were gathered together, with Firestar and their deputy Graystripe in the lead, they all began their journey back home.

****At the ThunderClan Camp****

As soon as the group of cats got back to the camp, Cinderpelt ushered Starpaw into the medicine cat's den. The dark gray she-cat told Leafpaw, who was still there sorting various herbs, that she would finish, and to go to the apprentices' den to sleep. The pretty tabby apprentice looked curious as to why, but did not object, instead calmly padding out and toward the fresh-kill pile for a late-night meal.

When Leafpaw was out of earshot, Cinderpelt quietly inquired, "They are coming back, aren't they? Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, and all the other cats who left?"

Starpaw was taken aback for a moment, but nodded silently. Cinderpelt sighed in relief. "Good; I don't even _want_ to know how Leafpaw would have reacted to her sister's permanent disappearance."

Then she meowed curiously, "Tell me again Starpaw, what your dream was about that night?"

Obediently the shy apprentice relayed the information to her medicine cat again, just as she had done the night the dream had first come.

"…I see…"

Neither cat spoke for a while after she had finished. Starpaw fidgeted, as she always seemed to do when she was nervous, and flicked the tip of her tail from side to side.

The dusky gray she-cat in front of her was staring in a pondering manner at her stacks of herbs. Her dark blue eyes repeatedly glanced from goldenrod to burdock root, to the stack of thyme, to marigold, to comfrey, and back again to the burdock root. Why this pattern, Starpaw couldn't tell, but it happened that way.

Finally Cinderpelt broke the silence by stating, "You should go back to your den; you don't want anyone to take your moss pile, now do you?" Her voice was straining to be teasing, but held an obviously solemn undertone.

Starpaw nodded, turning around and leaving her medicine cat to wonder for herself just what StarClan wished for them to know.

Outside the full moon was shining brightly in the dark blue-black sky. A light breeze was blowing through the area, making her thin fur stand on end. Small droplets of rain began to fall, pitter-pattering on the campground floor. Starpaw dove for the apprentices' den, and huddled herself into a small black ball of fluffy fur.

One statement rang inside her head.

"_Darkness, air, water, and sky will come together, and shake the forest to its roots."_

The mass of stars known as Silverpelt shone with a brilliant silver glow.

As she laid herself down Starpaw's bright blue eyes gazed longingly at the silvery-gray mass. 'Oh great StarClan,' she thought to herself. 'Why did you send me that weird dream? What does all of this mean?

'And why did you send my friends away, when the might not return?'

* * *

_**Kit: Now, dear readers, don't get your hopes up, thinking I'm going to update this soon every time. I'M NOT. This time was just a massive stroke of good luck.**_

_**Manda-nee: ...Hey, where'd Sasuke-chan go?**_

_**Kit: You know... I don't know...**_

_**But anyway, please remember that no matter how much of a pyromaniac I may be, I do not appreciate burns, flames, or bonfires of nasty comments. Reviews, however, are greatly appreciated, and will more-than-likely be responded to.**_

_**That's it for now. Sayonara!**_


	5. Lionhearts Message

**Kit: Hi people! Kit again! ^_^**

**Well, since I have been so terribly busy this holiday season, I haven't really been able to write much. And it took even longer, since I'm naturally a pretty slow writer. For that I am sincerely sorry. However, I'm making this chapter extra-special, just for you, my darling readers!**

**Manda-nee: What happens?**

**Kit: We are now going to discover just what makes Starpaw so extraordinary!**

**Manda-nee: AWESOME! …can I do the disclaimer again? PLEASE?**

**Kit: You always do; why bother asking anymore?**

**Manda-nee: …*shrugs shoulders* Well, here goes:**

**Kit-imouto-chan does not own the Warriors series. If she did, I can assure you, things would be different! For example, Silverstream would be alive and well, as would Spottedleaf and Bluestar and Cinderpelt, and the forest wouldn't be getting destroyed by stupid Twolegs, and-**

**Kit: *covers Manda-nee's mouth with hand* Okie-dokie, readers, onto the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4**_

Starpaw settled down into a hunter's crouch, inwardly willing her long black tail to stop wagging. She focused intently on the thin mouse in front of her. Letting her small paws step lightly on the ground, the young ThunderClan apprentice silently padded forward. Just one more step...

She sprang forward, pouncing on the mouse before it could run away. Her prey went limp in her jaws, the tang of blood bleeding onto her tongue.

'Thank StarClan.' Starpaw sighed. Then she got to her paws and began heading back to the ThunderClan camp. 'This catch is going to have to feed half the Clan, if this awful winter keeps up.' On her way back Starpaw picked up the other tiny mouse and the scrawny blackbird she had caught, which she had buried right beside the Owl Tree.

A funny taste entered her mouth, leaking onto her tongue. The small black apprentice gently set her kills down at her feet. She sniffed the pieces of prey, making sure that none of her fresh-kill was infected.

'Again, thank you StarClan. If these were infected with something _no one_ could eat them, I don't know what I'd have done.'

Starpaw stared for a few moments at her three catches. 'Now, how am I going to carry these all back to the camp? I have to get back to the camp soon...'

As the young apprentice puzzled on how to carry three pieces of fresh-kill, a new scent carried itself on the wind. Starpaw turned on her heels, dropping her first mouse and crouching into a fighting stance, the inky black fur bristling on her neck and shoulders. She barely opened her mouth in a hiss, letting the scent drift over her tongue and scent receptors.

A handsome tom padded out of the bushes. He was large, muscular, with golden-brown fur especially thick around his neck- one of the cats she had seen in her dream!

The magnificent tom spoke in a baritone, his voice deep and soothing, "Don't be afraid, little one."

His scent washed over her again; it became more familiar, like leaves and woods and sunny days- ThunderClan scent. But it was mixed with something else- something softer, like an evening breeze and moonlight.

"My name is Lionheart," he meowed. His green eyes gleamed, glancing at her three thin pieces of prey, and he continued, "You are a fine hunter, Starpaw."

Starpaw found herself shuffling her feet, embarrassed by the compliment, not questioning how he knew her name- he was in StarClan, so he probably knew more about a lot of things than she knew. She mewed a quiet, "Thank you," and tucked her paws underneath her body, wrapping her tail tightly around them.

Lionheart padded forward, and nudged her catches with his nose. "Three in one hunting expedition. That is excellent for an apprentice, especially in this harsh leaf-bare."

The words came out of her mouth before she could even think about them.

"What do you want?"

The golden tom stood stunned – she could tell he was surprised; Starpaw herself was surprised with her own sudden audacity – but he was fazed only for a moment. She looked back down at her paws nervously; he answered, flicking his bushy golden tail, "Only to check up on you, little one. It has been a long time."

"Since when?"

"I have been watching you for a long time. All of StarClan has."

Starpaw stepped back, her pale blue eyes widening. "StarClan? Why has StarClan been watching _me_?"

So many questions now started racing through her head, it almost made Starpaw dizzy. What was really going on? Where were her Clanmates, and all the other missing cats, and what were they doing so far from the forest? Where had she come from? Why was she abandoned?

Starpaw's breathing picked up. She opened her mouth, about to eagerly spout out all her questions; he – this StarClan cat – could tell her, answer all of her queries, but-

Lionheart dipped his head. "For reasons which I am not at liberty to reveal."

"What? Why not?" Politeness was, for the moment, forgotten in Starpaw's sudden and newfound irritation. The fur on the back of her neck started bristling again, and Starpaw's tail lashed back and forth. She flexed her claws angrily.

The handsome StarClan tom spoke in a wise tone, which slightly irritated Starpaw inwardly, "There are some things that you must learn for yourself, little one."

Starpaw sighed, frustrated, but did not question him. The only signs of her frustration now were the small _huff_ she let out and the black fur still barely bristling on the back of her neck.

He spoke again while Starpaw was huffing to herself.

"StarClan has great things planned for you, Starpaw. These things will be revealed in time. You know of the prophecy?"

Starpaw nodded silently. Lionheart continued with a flick of his tail. "Darkness, air, water, and sky will come together, and shake the forest to its roots." The small apprentice asked quietly, "What does that mean Lionheart? Why did those cats have to leave the forest?"

His green eyes saddened, and the StarClan warrior meowed, "That is another thing I cannot tell you." Starpaw opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted, "However, you will learn that soon, as will the rest of the Clans."

The apprentice stayed silent, waiting for Lionheart to continue. "You have a connection to us, Starpaw – to StarClan – a special connection, which allows you to see us while we are walking this world. You have other gifts as well, but it would take quite a while to explain it all, and if I am not mistaken, we don't have much time alone.

"You can help us, and we will help you as much as we can."

Then, Lionheart began to turn around. Starpaw started forward to follow the golden-furred warrior. She was going to call out to him – to ask him what he meant – but stopped when she heard a voice yell from behind her.

"Starpaw!"

The small she-cat spun around, slightly startled, fur standing on end again. She immediately relaxed, though, when she saw a flash of golden-brown fur, and another familiar scent blew her way: Thornclaw.

Her warrior friend padded out of the bushes. "There you are," Thornclaw meowed, his amber eyes gleaming happily. The ThunderClan apprentice flicked her tail back and forth, and relaxed her tensed muscles.

Starpaw turned her head back around, glancing around the other bushes.

But Lionheart was gone. There was no trace of that golden-brown fur, no paw prints in the grass where he had been standing- even his scent was gone. It looked as if he had never been there at all. Starpaw closed her eyes, sighing and folding her ears back in disappointment; she'd had more questions she wanted to ask.

Thornclaw's voice broke her out of her thoughts:

"Starpaw, are you okay?"

Starpaw shook her head, looking back toward Thornclaw and smiling. "No, I'm fine. I just... thought I saw something over there."

The golden-brown warrior padded closer to her, and he nudged her catches with his nose. "You certainly caught a lot," he meowed approvingly. "Cloudtail told me to fetch you; he said you were taking too long hunting and Ferncloud was getting worried."

Starpaw smiled, laughing to herself at her foster mother's unnecessary worries, and asked, "Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just having a bit of trouble carrying three pieces of prey at once. Could you help me Thornclaw?" "Yeah, sure," he answered cheerfully. "You take the blackbird, and I'll take the two mice, okay?"

The mostly-black she-cat nodded and picked the small dead bird gently up in her mouth. She followed Thornclaw as he began to walk back toward the ThunderClan camp, the two thin mice in his jaws.

While ambling back to the camp Starpaw silently contemplated what had taken place only minutes before. What had Lionheart meant when he said that she had a 'special connection with StarClan'? And what did that have to do with the new prophecy?

****ThunderClan camp, Cloudtail's POV****

Cloudtail watched as Thornclaw and his apprentice pad through the bracken tunnel and into the ThunderClan camp. He himself was conversing amiably with Ferncloud, keeping her mind off of the recent weakness of her kits and her worry for Starpaw.

"There she is," he told the pretty gray queen reassuringly. "See, Ferncloud? She's just fine. No need to worry anymore."

Then he stalked over to the fresh-kill pile, where the two cats were setting down their kills, and growled, "You're late. Do you know how worried we've been about you, what with the Twolegs coming deeper and deeper into the forest? Ferncloud practically clawed my ears off, she was so worried!"

Starpaw stuttered, her eyes fixed on her paws, "I-I'm sorry Cloudt-tail. I-it won't hap-pen again." Her fur was lightly bristling on the back of her neck. Cloudtail noticed Thornclaw quietly moving away from them, giving Starpaw an empathetic glance as he padded towards the warriors' den.

The white warrior sighed – his apprentice was still as timid and nervous as ever – and whacked her lightly over the head with his tail. She looked up at him, a confused gleam in her pale blue eyes. He muttered, "You're fine, Starpaw. Ferncloud was just being overly anxious – you know how she gets when she's worried – and I have to make a scene, or else she'll never leave you alone about it. And then she'll get Dustpelt on her side and then the both of us will never see the end."

The black she-cat's light blue eyes widened, but after a moment she gave him a small smile. Cloudtail smiled as well, and nudging her shoulder he asked, "How much prey did you catch?"

Starpaw replied excitedly, "I caught two mice and a blackbird. I couldn't carry all of it back by myself, so Thornclaw helped me when you sent him to find me. They're thin, but I think they should feed a few of us."

The white-furred warrior congratulated her, and then sent her off with one of the mice to see Ferncloud and the kits. She quietly, but cheerily, complied, her muscles visibly relaxed.

When Starpaw came back Cloudtail invited her to eat the blackbird with him. She shyly accepted, settling down beside him and taking a small bite out of the thin bird.

The two ThunderClan cats ate in silence. Cloudtail kept glancing over at his apprentice; Starpaw always spoke quietly and bashfully when she did, and complete silence wasn't really unusual, but this time it was unnerving- especially when she had just been so excited about her hunt.

Cloudtail nudged Starpaw's shoulder. "Hey," he queried, "what's going on?" The small black apprentice widened her eyes, but shook her head quietly. "Nothing. I'm fine."

He stared at her, long and hard, and repeated, "Really, Starpaw, I can tell something's off, so what's wrong?"

She flicked her tail in irritation and quietly growled, "I said, it's nothing!" Then she turned around and stalked off.

Cloudtail stood still, a bit taken aback by Starpaw's sudden boldness. Her inky black fur was standing completely on end, her ears were folded back against her head, and her long tail lashed back and forth. He just heard her muttering to herself as she padded away.

The blue-eyed warrior watched as his apprentice as she tensely sat down at the apprentices' den, separated from the other apprentices who were sitting there.

Irritation started bubbling inside of him, but Cloudtail for some reason felt inclined not to follow his apprentice and reprimand her.

Instead he padded into the medicine cat's den- Cinderpelt was always good at talking to Starpaw, good at getting through to her when she wouldn't talk to anyone else. Oh, he was going to have to work on that...

What was going on with Starpaw now?

First, she was nervous and flighty because she was afraid of rejection, and he had talked with her and Cinderpelt about it; now Starpaw wasn't afraid of other cats discriminating or taunting her about her questionable origins. Then a hunting accident, in which she nearly got herself bitten by an adder at Snakerocks, happened just over a week ago and she nearly lost all faith in her own ability as a warrior apprentice. Again, Cinderpelt reassured her that every apprentice goes through something like that. And now...

When inside the den Cinderpelt, bent over and shuffling through her herbs, asked, "What do you need Cloudtail? Another stomachache?"

The white warrior shook his head. "No, I need you to talk to Starpaw." The dark gray she-cat turned around and inquired, "What's going on now? I thought she did well on her hunt today- Thornclaw told me about it." Cloudtail sighed, and spilled his thoughts:

"Well, Starpaw was just on her first solo hunting expedition, as you know, and at first she was really excited- she actually caught three pieces of prey, and in this season, that's really good! I thought she was really going to make a break with her self-esteem because of that. But something's bothering her now, and she just shut me out when I asked her about it.

"I mean, I try, I really do, but sometimes her self-reliance is so ridiculous that she can't even tell me – her mentor – what is troubling her! Cinderpelt, you always seem to get through to her. Do you think you could help me again?"

Cinderpelt sighed and, after pawing through her herbs for another moment, "She's always been a bit too withdrawn for her own good- even when we had just brought her here and she was playing with the kits. I'll talk to her – again – and perhaps she'll tell me what happened on her hunting trip."

Then the dusky gray she-cat laughed and spoke teasingly, "Hey, maybe it was just some embarrassing mishap that she doesn't want you to know about! It could be completely innocent, and you're just worrying over nothing."

The long-furred white warrior laughed along with her, and agreed, "Yeah, I'm probably just overreacting." Then he snickered to himself, "You know, I think I might be turning into Ferncloud."

For another few moments the two ThunderClan cats laughed together. Then Cloudtail meowed, "Firestar assigned me to the evening patrol today, so I'd better be off."

The medicine cat nodded, still giggling to herself, and repeated, "I'll talk to Starpaw for you; see what's eating her."

At that Cloudtail padded out of the den and into the clearing, where a few other cats were gathering for the evening patrol. He joined the three other cats – Mousefur, Rainwhisker, and Graystripe – walked toward the bracken-lined tunnel leading out of the camp.

****Later that evening****

Starpaw quietly made her way to Cinderpelt's den, her tail dragging on the ground. The young apprentice was going to see the dusky gray medicine cat to ask about what she had seen earlier that day, while she was hunting.

"Cinderpelt?" she called into the small den as she entered.

She heard an answer echoing softly inside the den. "I've been expecting you Starpaw." Cinderpelt walked over to the small black she-cat, her blue eyes shining gently.

"Cloudtail told me something was bothering you. Would you care to share?"

Starpaw shuffled her paws nervously. "That's actually what I came to see you about."

Cinderpelt beckoned the small apprentice closer with her fluffy tail. Starpaw followed her to the back of the den, where most of the herbs she could see appeared to be in the process of being sorted.

"Alright," Cinderpelt meowed as she sat down and turned to face Starpaw, "what's all this about? I thought you and Cloudtail were getting along well, but apparently you won't even tell him about something that happened during a little hunting expedition.

Starpaw started quickly, nervously, "It's n-not th-that I don't trust Cloudt-tail or anything, it's just that-"

She looked down at her scuffling paws, her skin heating up beneath her fur, but continued more slowly. "I saw something really weird while I was out."

The gruff medicine cat smiled and insisted, "Do tell."

Starpaw sighed heavily, and breathed deeply in an attempt to relax her muscles and recall her memories. She had been planning and plotting just what to say and how to say it all afternoon, and now that she was finally ready-

She could barely remember anything she wanted to say.

"It's okay," Cinderpelt reassured her, gently placing her tail on Starpaw's quivering shoulder. "Just tell me what happened."

The small black apprentice let out a shuddering breath- she was still uncomfortable talking about what had happened.

Starpaw knew she wasn't ready yet; could Cinderpelt tell too?

Out of the corner of her eye Starpaw saw Cinderpelt look down at her sympathetically, her bright blue eyes gleaming gently. "I know this is probably scary for you," she heard the medicine cat say quietly. "And you don't have to tell me now."

Starpaw sighed in relief- she didn't think she wanted to talk about this quite yet, even to Cinderpelt.

"Just come to me when you feel ready to talk about it, okay?"

The younger black she-cat nodded silently; her paws still fidgeted anxiously, but her muscles relaxed and her tail stopped flicking back and forth.

"Thank you Cinderpelt," she mewed softly. The medicine cat smiled and meowed good-naturedly, "It's fine, I'm used to this kind of thing. Half the time I think Leafpaw is hiding something important from me, but she always tells me eventually what's bugging her.

"Now, you don't have to tell anyone what you saw, but tomorrow you should talk a little bit with Cloudtail- he was really worried about you after you came back, you know."

Starpaw nodded, and thanked Cinderpelt again, assuring her that she would speak with her mentor the next day. Then she padded out of the den, wishing Cinderpelt good night, and made her way back to the apprentices' den.

'Who knows,' Starpaw reassured herself as she settled down on an open pile of dry moss, 'maybe I'll have a dream tonight that'll clear things up a bit.' Then she closed her large pale blue eyes, yawning, and wrapped her tail around her paws.

However, somewhat to Starpaw's dismay, for the first time in many nights, Starpaw slept soundly, and without a single dream.

* * *

**Kit: So, my dear readers, tell me what you thought of this chapter, give me your comments and suggestions, yada yada yada, you know the drill.**

**Review please! I actually like knowing your thoughts about my writing, you know! And please, no flames or nasty comments- you know I really don't like those. Constructive criticism only, if you will.**

**Also, because I have noticed that not very many people are reviewing, though I ask ya'll to every time, I have decided not to update the next chapter until I get at least five reviews on this chapter. I mean, I know I'm a slow writer, but still…**

**Anyway, for those of you who actually want to see a new chapter come up sometime soon, I hope this will give you a little more incentive to review for me.**

**Well that's it for now. See ya'll later! ^^**


End file.
